


Ultima chiamata

by Melitot Proud Eye (Melitot)



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Self-Sacrifice, Tony Feels, flying with a bomb
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-11
Updated: 2012-09-11
Packaged: 2017-11-14 01:07:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/509699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melitot/pseuds/Melitot%20Proud%20Eye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Pepper non risponde al telefono.</i><br/>Iron Man va a salvare il mondo (per l'ultima volta).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ultima chiamata

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Last call](https://archiveofourown.org/works/511149) by [Melitot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melitot/pseuds/Melitot)



> Nota: perché dopo settimane di non-scrittura, ovviamente la prima cosa che concludo è un drabble. Ormai ho rinunciato a incaponirmi con le long, se non si scrivono da sole.  
> Oh beh. Avengers ha stregato anche me, umorismo scrauso e plotholes e drammaticità e tutto il resto. Una fantastica montagna russa. Siete avvisati.  
> PS: sì, lo so che Tony si salva ;) ma mentre schizza dai Chitauri mica lo sa.

La fine è l'epitome della sua vita – veloce, improvvisata, geniale, perché chi altri penserebbe di andarsene cavalcando un'atomica? E se nel frattempo salva mezza America, tanto meglio. Tony Stark è il migliore in tutto.  
Pepper non risponde al telefono.  
La torre che hanno costruito insieme si avvicina, è davanti a lui; deve virare. Ora!  
E ci riesce. Una manovra magistrale: amici e nemici ne parleranno per decenni – _secoli_ , per tutti i dannati Nove Mondi. E la donna che ama...  
La breccia. Il buio. E oltre–  
Tony spalanca gli occhi. Il missile continua da solo, attraverso il vuoto e la desolazione. Jarvis tace, mentre Pepper...  
Pepper non ha risposto.

**Author's Note:**

> Anche su [EFP](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=1261322&i=1).


End file.
